Never Let Go Nartuto Shippuden
by BlackShadowClaws
Summary: two brothers... one girl... Who will get her? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Prolouge

Sasuke X Sakura

(Naruto:Shippuden Series)

Prolouge:

Tears streamed down the girl's cheeks as she ran through the forest while the rain poured. She tripped and fell onto the rocks and scraped her right cheek adding onto the rest of the cuts and sores from before. Her blood ran onto the rocks as she lay there. Her pink hair fell infront of her face as she stared into a puddle of water turning red from her blood. Her clothes were shredded and her headband slid off her head and onto the rocks with a clink. She tried to get up and continue running but she was to tired and fell back down. She looked back as she heard a rustle in the bushes, her eyes wide with fear. A man with black hair and peircing eyes with a katana emerged from the bushes. The girl scrabbled on the rocks to try and get away from him, but her body was exausted. He walked over to her slowly holding the bloody katana in his hand. The girl let out more tears as he neared. She felt so defenseless. She bit her lip and stared in horror as the man raised his katana in the air. He thrusted the katana downwards toward her and she let out a scream.


	2. Chapter One Another Day

Chapter One: Another Day;

Sakura woke up and yawned and got out of bed. She changed into her normal ninja outfit. 'After all these years... I wonder were Sasuke-kun is?' She walked outside towards the Hokage's office. "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" a familiar voise shouted. She turned her head to see Naruto who was running towards her with a silly grin. She smiled, "Hi Naruto! Why are you up so early?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "Because the pervy sage had nothing for me to do except look for girls for him..." Sakura snickered, "Are you serious?" She stifled a laugh. "Well what else does he do?" Naruto said with scarcasim. "You have a point there..." Sakura replied, "Well I have to go see My Lady and see if she has anything for me to do..." Naruto, probably regretting what he was going to ask, asked with anticipation, "Are you worried about Sasuke?" Sakura stared at him wide eyed for a few moments, she held back tears of sorrow, remembering how he left her with his last few words. She bit her lip and replied sharply, "Why would you even ask that stupid question? I DONT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!" She turned and ran towards the trees and sat behind one making sure she lost Naruto.

She cried into her knees so hard she could barely breathe. She heard a faint whisper reach her ears, "Don't cry..." She could have sworn that that was Sasuke's voice. She took out a kunai and stabbed her arm and burried it deep into her flesh. Biting her lip she stabbed her leg and buried it deep and then her stomach. She screamed as the pain engulfed her body and she let go of the kunai. She slumped onto her back breathing hard. She closed her eyes and felt dizzy. Moments later she felt someone pick her up. Looking up, her vision was blurred, but she could make out someone in a black robe with red patches with black hair and red eyes. She let blackness take over and she dosed off into a deep sleep.

Sakura woke up in a land filled with happiness and joy. She realised that she was dreaming. She walked through the flowers and breathed in the sweet scent. When she looked straight ahead she couldnt believe her eyes. She saw Sasuke and he was smiling with his arms wide open for her to come to him. "SASUKE-KUN!" she said with happiness at the maximum. She ran to him with tears of joy. Just as she neared him his figure started to fade away. She fell to her knees as his figure diassapeared completely and started to cry, She bit her lip and tried not to wail. Suddenly everything turned black and she started to fall endlessly and screamed. Then ahe felt a sharp pain in her body and jolted awake and sat up quickly.

She looked around and saw that she was in the hidden leaf hospital. Sakura sighed in relief and layed back down. 'Wait... who brought me here?' she thought curiously. She looked at her wounds where she stabbed herself and saaw that they were completely healed. She looked in awe and got up and dressed in her normal clothes and walked out of the hospital. She blinked her eyes quickly as the sunlight hit her face. She walked home slowly and stared at the ground while she walked. She bit her lip when she saw Sasuke's face in a puddle of water. Sakura started to run when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream and was pulled into an alley. She struggled and struggled. When she stopped she turned her head to see that it was Itachi who grabbed her. Her lumonous green eyes looked at him with fear and surprise. He didn't grab her in harm, but more as if he wanted her to come with him for a good cause, not bad.

Itachi slid his hand off her mouth and let her go gently. "I wanted to speak to you without causing a comotion..." Itachi spoke with an abnormal tone in his voice, well for him. "Wh-Why would you want to talk to me?" Sakura asked puzzled. Itachi was holding her hand tenderly and Sakura was confused by him. "Well it is hard to explain..." he said but his voice trailed off. They stared at eachother for a couple seconds. Itachi wasn't using his Sharingan like he normally does. He then pulled her towards him and hugged her tenderly. Sakura could fell a whole bunch of emotions run through her. Waffed by these emotions, she blinked wuickly and her heart pounded. He then let go and leaned towards her, bruching his lips on hers on purpose, and whispered into her ear, "Meet me at the training grounds at midnight..." With those final words he dissapeared. 'Wh-What is with him?' Sakura thought nervously.

She walked out of the alley and headed for home. Sakura started to walk faster as it started to get dark. She then sprinted to her house and then ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She hurled herself onto her bed and curled up into a ball. Sakura shiverred with no reason and bit her lip. Puffing out her breath it turned into a puff of fog like what happens when it is really cold outside. She felt icy claws creep up her spine. She arched her back and hissed like a cat. She screamed and everything went back to normal. She looked around wildly and cried. "WHY AM I SO ALONE! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME! WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME?" Sakura cried. She lay on her sheets crying intill it was eleven fifty-six at night. She went to the bathroom and washed her face off and brushed out her hair. Then she suddenly remembered that she had to meet Itachi at the training frounds at midnight. "AWW SHIT!" Sakura cursed and ran outside and down the streets.

Sakura got to the training grounds where she, Naruto, and Sasuke had their first assesment with Kakashi-sensei. 'Boy this place brings back memories...' Sakura thought. She stayed at the edge in the bushes and trees instead of the open. Then Itachi appeared at the edge of the river. Sakura walked out slowly but confidently over to the Uchiha. He wasnt wearing his cloak surprisingly. Itachi turned and greeted her with a smile, "Hello Sakura..." Sakura was startled but smiles back, "Hi Itachi-san." He streatched out his hand for her to take, and Sakura accepted his hand greatfully. Itachi pulled her towards him and sat down with her. Sakura leaned against him and he wraped his arm around her. She smiled and looked up at the stars. Itachi did the same. Moments later he and Sakura leaned back on the grass. Sakura was snuggled upto his chest in his arms, touching his arms with her hands. Soon the two dozed off into a deep comforting sleep with smiles on both of their faces.


	3. Chapter Two Time

Chapter 2; Time;

Sakura woke up, still in Itachi's arms. She smiled and stayed where she was for a while, gazing at the river they were next to. Itachi woke up after a few moments, "Did you sleep well?" Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Of course I did Itachi-kun." They both stood up and then, on purposley, Sakura fell forward and landed in Itachi's arms. "Oops," she giggled. Itachi smiled and then hugged her. Sakura hugged back feeling a warm feeling from him. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax. "S-SAKURA?" a voice rang from the trees. She snapped open her eyes and looked at where the voice came from. Sakura swore that her heart stopped for a beat or two when she saw that it was Naruto who yelled out her name. 'OH SHIT! NO NO NO!' Sakura thought and bit her lip in panic. Naruto, getting ready to spring out and strangle Itachi, felt his anger rise. 'Damnit! I wasn't expecting this to happen!' Itachi thought but kept a cold gaze.

Suddenly, Naruto Hurled himself out of the brush with kunai in his hands. Itachi stayed still but pushed Sakura out of the way and dodged Naruto's attacks with ease. Naruto made a shadow clone and put out one hand while the shadowclone spun something in his hand. 'CRAP! HE IS GOING TO USE A RASENGAN!' Sakura thought. Sakura go to her feet and by the time she did, Naruto propelled the Rasengan at Itachi. Itachi did not expect it and was caught off guard and had no time to dodge. Feeling stupid, Sakura hurled herself between the two and blocked Itachi. Naruto had no time to stop the rasengan and it hit Sakura right in the stomach. She went flying and hit the ground with a tremendous force that it broke her arm along with her 3 broken ribs from the Rasengan.

MORE COMING SOON!


End file.
